vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Cantuckit
Becky Cantuckit used to be a "Super Service Street Walker" prostitute and drug addict who lived in an abandoned dumpster on the dark streets of Callous Row. The slums of a metropolis of a city set in a cyberpunk themed roleplay. She is known for talking shit and starting fights with various people. Sharing space with another homeless person she took on Bethany as an apprentice of sorts, trying to teach her craft to her. Weather Bethany recognizes, accepts or even realize this arrangement is doubtful. Since she started working at the bank for Coach Eric, it improved her situation, outlook and wardrobe. Origin Becky Cantuckit is one child of a family of sextuplets. Her sad story starts with her loosing her job due to incompetence and when sewing her former employer, getting beaten with a severed robot arm in a random act of violence outside the courthouse. She was admitted to a hospital but unable to afford the medical bills. Getting discharged she wandered aimlessly until she met a man named Calogero. Being convinced it was love she was distraught when he left her the following morning. Moving in with her sister Heather Centuckit they vowed to earn their way by selling illicit drugs. Both being addicted within a week of dealing, and having used up their own stash they both desperately came to Callous Row chased by their dealers. In strange cosmic irony her sister was beaten to death, also with a robotic arm. Taking it poorly she got addicted to sugar and other drugs, tried quitting but keeps failing. History After the quarantine was lifted in Callous Row she wakes up having fallen over on the streets. She is helped up by a half-orc, who at first offers to escort her to a hospital but after she asks for credits he backs away and retracts his charity. Later she is spotted begging money from various people but is repeatedly denied.Arcadum stream 2019-10-18 Street life on an alleyway outside Jack Montagnes shop|250px]] Following disagreements with Cleo she fought against her in the Battle Arena but lost. Later the same night she feigned kindness and reconciliation but instead fought dirty and beat her adversary up on in an alleyway outside of Jack Montagnes shop. SciFri stream 2019-10-26 Meeting Rook again the half-orc this time shows compassion towards her and transfers some credits to her to pay for some food. Arcadum stream 2019-10-26 Becky was spotted teaching Bethany some of her crafts, including how to get customers to her line of work. Encouraging Bethany on her apprentice tried her methods on Rook with no success. Banker Becky tries to sell (or scam) Becky of some robot legs|thumb]] Hired by Coach Eric she started working at the bank as his assistant and as a banker. She was injured after being dumped into a garbage chute by Static and once again had her legs reportedly broken by Talus Nova and was wheelchair bound for a while. Although it is a treatable thing with the high-tech medical knowledge of the time she couldn't afford it and had to wait for her body to heal naturally.Arcadums stream 2019-12-14 Eric would eventually pay for her to get her legs fixed. Informant for Jack secret information.|thumb]] Working as an informant for Jack she provides him with valuable information both about her employer Erics plans and the other inhabitants of Callous Row in exchange for money. She informs him of the "hard-light" weapon that Athologoth and Talus Nova are developing. with his armed robot guards talk to Becky|thumb]] When working at the bank she meets the robot slaver Vart who catches a fancy for her charms, complementing her female assets. Having worked for Jack she was seemingly distraught after his death, showing emotions and care for once. She told his employee Duncyn Kuiper who had become a son of sorts that they would be seeing more of each-other from now on. Hotshot Becky After Jacks death she was approached by Rook who paid her to provide him with information on Erics relations with the corporations. She was later introduced to Lange Pliskin by Eric, a corporate aligned investor new to the row. Sent out to give Lange a tour around the row they went prospecting for real estate. On her tour Lange demonstrated his tech able to override and open doors and locks for a limited time. She was given a gun and joined Eric during the incursion led by Lange Pliskin and his corporate lackeys to rescue Loch who had been captured by The Shadowbats. When they arrived at the Shadowbats location another group led by Rook had already done their job for them and exited with Loch. Personality Edges *High endurance and energy levels as well as pain tolerance due to drug consumption. Flaws *Drug addiction. *Brain damage from having taken too many punches to the head. *Despises robotic arms and anything related to them due to past experiences. *She still yearns after her beloved Calogero. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/murdercrumpet Clips *Charity is limited *Becky begs for money *Becky the caring *Beating up Cleo, Freaky style *Cleo yells at her *Teaching Bethany her "craft" *Rook overhearing Becky and Coach Eric... *Cleo barfs on Becky *Cleo chasing after Becky *Injured by Cleo *Static dumps Becky into a garbage chute *Questioned by Harrison from Talaris corp *Becky caught a fancy, no sugarcoating *Gossip girl Becky *Secret "hardlight" weapon *Ooof Becky... can you trust her? *Becky doesn't suck rats, she... *Jack's death aftermath *Becky and Eric banter while taking cover Trivia *Her last name Cantuckit (Can - tuck - it) is assumed to be a play on words as Crumpet often portrays feminine characters but is very much a man. *"Buyaka Buyaka" is a reference to the song Freaky Style by Mighty 44. *Since her argument and fights with Cleo they seem to have some ongoing beef with each-other constantly returning blows and jabs. *She considers Bethany Esda her best friend but that doesn't stop her talking shit about her, calling her retarded and other foul things. *Since working at the bank there are rumors in the row that she only got the job by offering sexual intercourse to her boss Coach Eric. Perhaps surprisingly, this is actually false. *Becky being bigoted towards robots in general calling them various insults is a bit ironic as Crumpets main character is a robot. Gallery Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 8 Becky Cantuckit (Murder Crumpet).jpg|Lying down on the streets Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 8 Cleo (Uzu) and Becky (Crumpet).jpg|Challenging Cleo in an arena match. Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 23 Cleo (UzuriMia) vs Becky Cantuckit (Murder Crumpet).jpg|Fighting Cleo in the Battle Arena. Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 40 Becky calling Static wasted robot garbage.jpg|Calling Static "wasted robot garbage". Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 12 Becky and Bethany.jpg|Becky and her "apprentice" of sorts Bethany Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 14 Bethany and Becky.jpg|Beth and Becky Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 17 Bethany and Becky at the Noodle shop.jpg|Rook orders and pays for her and Bethanys dinner at the Noodle shop. Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 8 Coach Eric and Becky.jpg|Coach Eric and Becky Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 15 Becky at the bank.jpg|Becky working at the bank Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 28 Becky talking to Harrison (Howlcifer).jpg|Questioned by Harrison of Talaris Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 42 K (StealthRG), Coach Eric and Becky (Crumpet) at the Cupcake Sweet Shop.jpg|With Eric and Kei at the Cupcake/ Sweets Shop. Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 43 K (StealthRG), Coach Eric and Becky at the Cupcake Sweet Shop.jpg|Becky, Kei and Eric Arca Dec 28th 2019 19 Dr Cell and Becky.jpg|Dr Cell and Becky SciFri Callous Jan 4th 2020 8 Oriana and Becky and Johnny Taxi in the window.jpg|Oriana and Becky in Jacks shop. SciFri Callous Jan 4th 2020 15 Becky telling Jack secrets.jpg|Becky telling Jack secret information. Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 9 Vart zooming in on Becky.jpg|Slaver Vart catches a fancy for Becky Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction